video_collection_internationalfandomcom-20200213-history
Thomas and Friends - 39 Episode Video
|running time = 216 minutes |catalogue number = VC1721 |rating = }} Thomas and Friends - 39 Episode Video '''is a UK VHS release by VCI and HiT Entertainment on 25th July 2005. Episodes # '''Bertie's Chase - Thomas is late, Edward is impatient and the passengers are cross. Dashing Bertie races to the rescue. # Old Iron - James is feeling very proud of himself but when some boys meddle with his controls, he soon learns his lesson. # Thomas and the Guard - Annie and Clarabel think Thomas is very silly when he starts off fast and leaves his guard behind. The guard isn't very pleased either # Percy and Harold - Harold the helicopter is being a nuisance. He thinks railways are out of date. Percy and his Driver surprise him. # Troublesome Trucks - James is sent back to pull trucks again. He has had a bad time with a long train, but with a little help from his friend Edward, he wins in the end. The Fat Controller is very pleased. # Dirty Work - Diesel is sulking and decides to make trouble between Duck and the other engines. # Henry's Forest - Henry's favourite place on the Island of Sodor is the forest. He is very sad when a storm damages the trees. Terence and Trevor come to the rescue. # The Trouble with Mud - Gordon gets splashed with mud. He refuses to be cleaned and is ordered to pull trucks. "Having a good wash down is essential to every engine". # Time for Trouble - James is asked to pull the Express and becomes proud and boastful. His impatience lands him in an undignified situation. # Thomas and the Breakdown Train - James has trouble with the trucks but good old Thomas is there to help out. The Fat Controller is so pleased that he gives Thomas his own branch line! # Percy Takes the Plunge - Thomas gives Percy a warning about Danger Signs. Percy takes notice and soon learns his mistake. # Thomas Comes to Breakfast - Thomas is being conceited but when he shows off to Percy and Toby one morning, he finds himself an unwelcome guest in the Stationmaster's house. # Heroes - Bill and Ben take advice from the trucks and get into a muddle but all is forgiven when they behave bravely at the quarry. # Thomas and Bertie - Thomas the Tank Engine and Bertie the Bus decide to stage their own version of the Great Race. # Percy's Promise - Percy makes a promise to Thomas and despite a terrible storm, he manages to bring Annie and Clarabel home safely. # All at Sea - When the Island of Sodor Regatta is held, Duck wishes he could sail away to faraway lands like the boats on the water. It takes an important journey to make him really proud of his wheels again. # Bulgy - It was the sightseeing season on the Island of Sodor and Bertie and the engines were busy. But their busy timetable is disrupted by a devious double decker bus called Bulgy. # Toby's Tightrope - Mavis' high spirits put Toby in terrible danger. She is sorry for her actions and decides she will always ask experienced engines for advice in the future. # The Flying Kipper - Henry is very proud the day he pulls "The Flying Kipper", the morning train from the fish quay. But snow jams a signal down and disaster strikes. # Thomas Gets Bumped - Bertie helps out while Thomas waits for new rails to be laid on his branch line. Thomas is needlessly jealous. # Gordon and the Famous Visitor - An important engine visits the yard. Everyone is excited, except Gordon - who doesn't trust domeless engines. # The Diseasel - Some silly trucks cause trouble between Bill and Ben the tank engine twins and a diesel called BoCo. Confusion reigns until Edward puffs in. # No Joke for James - James plays a trick on Gordon, which gets him into trouble. He soon learns that an engine doesn't have to pull coaches to be useful. # Percy, James and the Fruitful Day - James and Percy boast and bicker until Percy ends up in a very sticky predicament. # The Runaway - Duck looks after Annie and Clarabel whilst Thomas is ill. When Thomas returns, the coaches discover that Thomas is still in trouble. # Better Late Than Never - The Railway is being repaired. Delays make life difficult for Thomas and his friends. # Whistles and Sneezes - Gordon looks foolish and Henry gets even with naughty boys who drop stones from bridges. # Mavis - Here, we welcome Mavis, a young diesel engine who works at the Quarry. She causes Toby a lot of trouble, because she still has a lot to learn about trucks. # Cows - Edward has an accident. Gordon and Henry tease him about it when they learn why, but Edward has the last laugh. # Thomas's Train - Thomas the Tank gets a chance to pull his very own train with unexpected results! # Pop Goes the Diesel - Duck orders the big engines about and they are glad when oily Diesel arrives, but Duck has his doubts and the trucks misbehave. # Toby and the Stout Gentleman - The Fat Controller goes on holiday and a newcomer, Toby the Tram Engine arrives in the yard. # Wrong Road - Edward suggests Gordon runs on a branch line for a change. Proud Gordon the main line engine refuses until one day he travels on a branch line by mistake. # Donald's Duck - Duck is given his own branch line to work on and following a practical joke with Donald, he makes a new friend. # Dirty Objects - James the Red Engine learns that it is wise not to speak rudely to other engines. You never know what will happen next. # Edward's Exploit - Gordon, James and Henry are teasing Edward for being old, but later an accident on an important journey shows just how strong Edward can be. # James and the Express - Gordon the big engine looks silly when the signalman forgets and switches him from the main line onto a loop. James has to pull the express instead, and is very proud. # Woolly Bear - Percy enjoys helping at hay-making time, but sometimes he makes Thomas late. Thomas is cross until something happens which makes him most amused. # Edward and Gordon - Gordon gets stuck up a hill and little Edward helps him out. Gordon rushes away but The Fat Controller is very pleased with Edward. Credits Opening (Original 2005 release) (with no trailer) * Tracking control screen (1995-2005) * Warning screen (1995-2005) * VCI logo (1995-2005) * HiT Entertainment logo (1997-2008) * Thomas The Tank Engine & Friends: Season 2 Intro (Digitally Remastered) * Start of Bertie's Chase (1986) Closing (Original 2005 release) (with no trailer) * End of Edward and Gordon (1984) * Thomas The Tank Engine & Friends: Season 1 end credits (Digitally Remastered) * A Britt Allcroft Production logo 1984 (Digitally Remastered) (silent) * HiT Entertainment logo (2001-2007) (silent) * VCI logo (1995-2005) Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:VCI logo from 1995 to 2005 Category:HIT Entertainment Category:BBFC Uc Category:VHS Videos with No trailers Category:Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends Category:Ringo Starr (Thomas & Friends Narrator) Category:Michael Angelis (Thomas & Friends Narrator) Category:Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends: Series 1 episodes (1984) Category:Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends: Series 2 episodes (1986) Category:Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends: Series 3 episodes (1991) Category:Children's Videos by V.C.I. Category:Clearwater Features Category:Central Independent Television Category:Thames Television Category:2005 VHS Releases‏‎ Category:2000's VHS Releases